Dayne Expedition of 1402
The Dayne Expedition of 1402 is an exploration and trade expedition to the Northern regions under the Command of Ygdrian Admiralty Captain Sir Beric Dayne, financed both by the Admiralty of Ygdree, the Royal Society of Lothian and the Admiralty and crown of Fynn. Historical Background By the January of 1402 the King has already asked Vice Admiral Wallace to prepare an expedition to the North, in the hopes of acquiring contact with the Orcs to the North-west and establishing a stable opium trade. The realization of the expedition is in fact of great political value to Charles. The expedition is a peace offering towards the Royal Society of Lothian that would oversee the proceeding, and would receive 50% of the opium trade (the percentage the King pledged to them), making them, except for a scientific institution, one of the most formidable trading organisations in the world. The Royal Society of Lothian is quick to accept the offer and pledges the forces of its 75 noble houses. The greatest part of Lothian troops withdraw their support from Bothwell and the independence of Lothian and leave the Bothwell force surrounded amidst the mountains of Lamert. During the preparatory steps the Treaty of Falkirk was signed between Lothian and Fynn. According to this document: *The Crowns of Ygdree and Fynn and the Parliament of Ygdree and Lothian will jointly control any lands discovered to the north of the 70th line parallel, unless such lands are found to be ruled by a Sovereign faithful to the Church of Thelema. *The two countries will equally share between them any trading of goods that results from the survey expedition of 1402. Internal distribution of trading rights for each country will be ruled according to the laws of each country. *Each country will secure its clam upon the trading rights by contributing, arming and supplying one vessel for the expedition. The Captain of the Royal Navy of Ygdree will be Master and Captain General of the expedition of 1402. Admiralty Captain Beric Dayne was chosen as Captain General and a letter of Marque was signed by the King and the Admiral stating that: *The Crown will bera the expenses for outfitting the vessel Maiden's Delight and the Admiralty will provide a crew of two shifts and a regiment of Marines. This will grant the Crown and the Royal Society of Ygdree and Lothian the right to 50% of Ygdree's share in any trading activity that results from the expedition for a period of 20 years. *The Supplying of the vessel and the coverage of initial trading costs, calculated at the ammount of 50,000 pounds will be covered by private funds, with priority given first to members of the expedition that are citizens of Ygdree and then to member sof the Parliament. *Private contributions will grant the right to an equal part of the remaining 50% of Ygdree's share in any trading activity that results from the expedition for a period of 20 years. *The Vessel Maiden's Delight will be commanded by a Master and Commander as defined by the rules of conduct of the Admiralty at all times and under all circumstances. *Any information that occurs from the expedition north of the 70th parallel will belong to the Crown and Admiralty of Ygdree and any mishandling of such items will be considered an act of treason to the Crown. Vessels and crew The expedition consists of two vessels, HMS Maiden's Delight of Ygdree and HMS Thule of Fynn. The crew of HMS Maiden's Delight: *Captain Beric Dayne: Captain General *Richard Elliot: 1st mate *Jeoffrey Matthews: 1st mate *James Stirling: 2nd mate *Adam Licester: 2nd mate (died of a plague on the Norse coast) *Richard Summers: 3rd mate (died of a plague on the norse coast) *William Feurson: 3rd mate *Sir Jorgen Fitzeroy: Scientific Advisor *Adam Curling: Marine Commander *Lord Royk Rhymer Alemberd: Steward (slain near Niddhorg pass by Christian Oteroa) *Mulghragh: Supernumerary (abandoned the expedition and remained with the Orcs) *Adam Franklin Wesley: Supernumerary (executed on the Norse coast) *Christian Oteroa: Ordensmarshall and ambassador of Holy Gate (slain near Niddhorg Pass) *12 Able seamen (5 died of a plague on the Norse coast, 1 from exposure) *59 Seamen (4 deceased in Larkhall, 16 abandoned the ship in Nathrinnhoeg, 18 died of a plague on the Norse coast, 4 from exposure) *12 Marines (8 deceased in Larkhall, 2 from exposure) *Harloch Mutineers (Alfred Linde, George Weylan, Robert Wyn, Fred and Rob Gafford and Lars Falksson) (Joined in Larkhall) *Horace Brunt (Nicolas Remy) (Joined in Nathrinnhoeg ) First Expedition (1402) Timeline January 11, 1402 - ' The Expedition departs from Falkirk towards Larkhall. '''January 30, 1402 - '''The Expedition reaches Larkhall . Takes on provisions, and incorporates the Harloch Mutineers. Several Marines and Sailors are lost. '''February 10, 1402 - '''The Expedition departs from Larkhall, trying to reach the Nathrinn Hala straights. '''February 26, 1402 -' The Nathrinn Hala straights are reached. The ships manage to enter them, but are severely damaged by a strange circular storm. Strange being attack the ship out of the storm. 'March 6, 1402 '- The Expedition reaches the island of Nathrinnhoeg . There they reveal and affect the stories of Anne of Thuringia , King Ludwig II , Alexander Rabe . They discover a Night Hag coven and contact the Demon Neqael. Nicolas Remy joins the expedition. 'March 17, 1402 -' Captain Beric Dayne signs a document with Fransisco De la Torre, stating that the Dayne expedition will not return to Falkirk, but will join him in Erkat where they will cofund an Independent Trading company in the model of Hansa. 'March 18, 1402 -' The expedition departs Bold from Nathrinnhoeg but takes a small detour in an attempt to help Eliza Ferdinand. The Fynnian ship remains around Nathrinnhoeg to try and find a passage to the west. '''March 22, 1402 - '''The two ships reunite and a straight is discovered leading west towards the direction of the Northern Sea. '''May 26, 1402 - '''After hopelessly wandering in the Nathrinn Hala straights and repairing after a fire, the expedition returned to Nathrinnhoeg, with having managed to make a passage into the Northern Sea. In Nathrinnhoeg the expediton the ships stayed for 14 days. During this time a Larkhall whaleship was repaired to take the local population South, along with letters from the Expedition towards Ygdree and Fynn. During the sme time an overland expedition explored one of the Swords of Humnir. '''June 9, 1402 - The Expedtion left Nathrinnhoeg for the second time. June 19, 1402 - An overland expedition towards the north was organised which reached and explored the border of the Northern Icecap known as Hungargap. The presense of a Troll was recorded, which went by the name of Hraka. July 9, 1402 - The overland expedition returned to the ships, and the attempt to cross the Straights was resumed. July 29, 1402 - The Expedition reached the Northern Sea, becoming the first non-Norse expedition to cross the Nathrinn Hala Straights. On July 29 the first contact with Norsemen was made. The Expedition was told of the danger of Blood Eagles and was taken to a nearby farm to await the return of the Thengs from the summer raids. September 2, 1402 - 'Captain Beric Dayne and several other members of the expedition attended the meeting of the local Thing and managed to get an audience at Althing . The Maiden's Delight was attacked by a strange supernatural plague that was deemed to be of demonic origin, a situation for which Adam Wesley was accused. Wesley was executed by Captain Dayne for treason. '''September 8, 1402 -' Captain Beric Dayne and the rest of the Expedition officials attended the Norsemen Althing. Opium trading terms have been discussed. The Norsemen will ot allow trading ships to cross the Northern sea, But will transport Opium to Larkhall, were they are willing to trade it personaly with Captain Dayne, Lord Royk or Mulghragh. '''September 17, 1402 - Due to shortage of sailors the Fynnian ship s scuttled and all crew members and resources are transported to the Maiden's Delight. The Expedition departs Westwards to Svaldbard. September 25, 1402 - As the Northern sea gradually freezes, the Expedition reaches the Pletchk station of the Great Western Road Company. The uncooperative local customs official is bribed to allow passage. September 26, 1402 '- The ship is left at the disused Pletchk anchorage and an overland expedition departs to cross the Svaldbard forest and contact the Orcs. '''October 26, 1402 '- The expedition leaves the forest and arrives at the city of Chedryn. 'November 6,1402 - 'Mulghragh has slain the Shaman of the Orcs and redirected the Orcs towards their traditions. The talk begin on the possibility of trading Opium. '''November 9, 1402 - '''The Expedition reaches an agreement with the Orcs for the purchase of Opium and the establishment of a trading agreement. Oteroa was initial against the trading of Opium and his agreement to support the cause, after long negotiations with Captain Beric Dayne was vital to the agreement. As part of the Agreement the Expedition will have to attempt to clear the Niddhorg Pass. '''November 26, 1402 - Lord Royk is slain by Christian Oteroa, who is slain by the rest. The Expedition manages to cross the Niddhorg Pass. December 10, 1402 - The expedition reaches the ship in the Northern Sea and heads back towards Lothian. January 9, 1403 - the expedition encounters captain De la Torre in the high seas, a great box is received from him, round this days the Harloch mutineers leave the ship. February 14, 1403 - '''The expedition arrives in Falkirk. Second Expedition (1403) Timeline '''February 20, 1403 - The expedition leaves Falkirk. March 11, 1403 - The expedition pauses at an islet to examine the box delivered by De la Torre to the previous expedition. Category:Campaigns